Steamy Shower
by James Stryker
Summary: Maya watches Riley taking a shower and has a private moment with herself.
**Steamy Shower**

 **Hello, my fellow readers. It is I, the great James Stryker bringing you another steamy Rilaya story for** _ **Girl Meets World**_ **and a few readers requested me to do this Rilaya story and I know that a lot of you have been dying for me to write another Rilaya story because I write the steamiest Rilaya stories. LOL. In this story, Maya watches Riley taking a shower and has a little private moment with herself before Riley catches her before she asks her to join her. Now, before you read this story, it is rated M for sexual content and it will have mind-blowing sex between Riley Matthews and Maya Hart. This story is very smutty and if you don't like reading about smut, then turn back and read something else. Remember, this story is a work of fiction. P.S. I do not own** _ **Girl Meets World**_ **or the characters. So here it is, I present to you** _ **Steamy Shower**_ **. Sit back, relax and enjoy.**

"Morning, Riles. It's time to get up." Maya said as she enters Riley's bedroom by climbing through her bay window on this beautiful Saturday morning. Maya walks over to Riley bed to surprise her best friend by jumping up and down on her bed. "Come on, Riles. You and I have plans together. It's time to get up."

Maya began to remove her lace-up boots from off of her feet and jumped up and down on Riley's bed for a bit. The blonde beauty continues to jump up and down on the bed until she began to notice that Riley was not laying in her bed.

"Riles? Are you kidding me? Please don't tell me that she left with her family." Riley said to herself as she grabs her boots and stepped out of her room, making her way down the hallway, and began to hear the sound of water running coming from the bathroom as Maya walked over to the bathroom door to see who's in the bathroom.

"Riley? Mrs. Matthews? Mr. Matthews? Oh, God. No! Please don't let it be him in he shower because I do not want to see him naked. What if Josh is in there? I would love to see him naked." Maya grinned at the thought of seeing her niece's uncle naked and joining him in the shower. The blonde beauty opened the door slowly to see if Josh was in there, but is mistaken when she saw a certain girl with long brown hair standing in the shower. The girl was revealed to be Riley.

"Wow, Riley looks so beautiful. And so sexy too. What am I doing? This is your best friend that you're talking about." Maya thought to herself as she watches Riley showering. She couldn't help but stare at Riley's body, just thinking about jumping in the shower with her and surprise her from behind. Kissing her on her lips while her hands trailed up her body and playing with her breasts. Just thinking about doing these things to her best friend was making Maya horny. The blonde beauty began to massage her breasts through her green lace belted crochet-paneled dress, unbuttoning it to reveal her bare breasts and her cute silk pink panties.

Maya circled her pink nipples with the tip of her finger and moaned softly, making sure that Riley doesn't hear her. Maya watched as Riley washed her nude body, grabbing the shower head and aiming it at her medium-sized breasts to wash the suds off while using her hand to massage them. Maya glides her fingers up and down her petite body for a bit before spreading her legs open and slid her hand inside her panties. The blonde beauty's fingers trailed through her small patch of blonde hair on her pussy, then trailed her fingers back up to her blossoming breasts to tease her nipples for a bit, using her thumb and index finger to gently tug on her hard nubbins.

Maya bit her bottom lip and squirmed as she continued to cup her breasts while keeping her eyes on Riley. Moving her free hand down and slipping it inside her panties, Maya leaned against the bathroom door and furiously rubs her clit and whimpered in pleasure as she slipped two fingers inside her.

"Oh, God." Maya breathed.

The blonde beauty shoved her fingers deep inside her drenched pussy, using her thumb to play with her sensitive clit, rubbing it as hard as she could to make herself cum, being more aroused to her best friend showering. Riley turns around and began to notice her best friend leaning up against the wall and fingering herself hard.

"Maya, what are you doing here?" Riley asked as Maya stops fingering herself and removes her hand from out of her panties.

"Riley! Hi, I didn't know that you were there." Maya said trying to cover herself up.

"How long have you been watching me?" Riley asked.

"Long enough." Maya said.

"Oh, really? I know that you want to join me, peaches. How bad do you want me to fuck you?" Riley asked as Maya's eyes widened from hearing her curse for the first time. She was amazed at Riley's seductive side, watching her caress her body in front of her. Wanting to join Riley, Maya removes her dress and let it drop to the floor, along with her panties as she walked towards Riley and entered the shower to join her.

"Maya." Riley grinned.

"Do you want to know what I've wanted to do while I was watching you?" Maya asked.

"What?" Riley asked as Maya pins her against the shower wall, leaning in closer towards her and pressed her lips against hers. Riley blushed a little when she felt her best friend's lips touching hers. Maya breaks the kiss and smiles at Riley while Riley smiles back at her while cupping her cheek gently before leaning in to give her another kiss. The duo kissed deeper this time, with Riley pinning Maya against the shower wall. The blonde beauty began to lick Riley's bottom lip, begging for entrance as the pretty brunette allowed her access, feeling her tongue slipping inside her mouth to explore her.

"Mmm…." Riley moaned from the feeling of Maya's tongue flicking against hers. Maya stops kissing Riley and began to kiss down her neck, sliding her hand up to her breasts to play with them.

"Maya…" Riley moaned as Maya sucks on her neck harder and using her tongue to lick her soft flesh while her free hand lightly pinches her erect light brown nipple. After she finished sucking on Riley's neck for a bit, Maya left a trail of kisses down to her breasts, taking her left breast in her mouth, licking around her nipple before sucking on it while using her free hand to play with the other breast. Riley moaned out Maya's name out loud as her best friend worshipped her tits. Maya flicks her tongue against Riley's nipple, making Riley throw her head back in pleasure. Maya moves on to the other breast and repeats her actions before trailing her lips down her body using her tongue to lick around her belly button, making Riley giggle.

"Looks like somebody's a bit ticklish." Maya grinned.

Riley continues to giggle for a bit as Maya kept teasing her stomach with her tongue. Maya gets down on her knees and spreads Riley's legs open, holding her left leg up and threw it over her shoulder while she starts kissing her inner thigh for a bit before making her way to Riley's shaved pussy. The blonde beauty starts teasing her best friend by licking around her thin pink pussy lips before licking up and down her dripping wet slit.

"Maya…" Riley moaned from the feeling of Maya licking her pussy, gripping her wet blonde hair and buried her face into her pussy. Maya looks up into Riley's chocolate brown eyes as she continued to eat her out.

"You taste so good, pumpkin." Maya said. Riley blushed at Maya and continued to moan loud while she pets the blonde's hair and playing with it a little while she eats her out. Maya continues to flick her tongue against Riley's clit, making her groan and shudder in pleasure. The blonde beauty pushes a finger inside Riley's dripping wet hole while using her free hand to play with her breasts for a bit. Maya adds another finger inside Riley, pumping faster and licking her clit as Riley moaned louder.

Riley's beck began to arch and her toes started to curl as she felt her orgasm hitting throughout her whole body, gripping Maya's hair tightly till her knuckles turned white.

"Cum for me, Riles. I want you to cum for me." Maya said as she begins to feel Riley's inner vaginal walls clenching tightly around her fingers as she began to lightly bite down on her clit, sending the pretty brunette over the edge.

"MAYA!" Riley cried out loud as she squirts all over Maya's hand and face. Maya pulls her fingers out of Riley and starts licking her juices clean off and brought herself up back to her lips and kissed her passionately. Riley starts moaning into the kiss, getting turned on from tasting her own sweet juices all over the blonde beauty's lips.

"Want to take this to your room so you can have your way with me?" Maya asked turning off the shower and grabs Riley's pink bath towel from off of the sink, stepping out of the shower with Riley and dries off her body.

"Ooh, I like the sound of that." Riley grinned as she held Maya's hand, walking out of the bathroom and headed into the bedroom with Riley pushing Maya down on the bed and straddles her lap.

"Riley!" Maya exclaimed from the shock of seeing the new side of Riley. "I have never seen this side of you before. I love it."

"Then you're gonna love what I'm gonna do to you next." Riley said. The pretty brunette leans down to kiss Maya, kissing her passionately while she gently cups her cheek and played with her hair. Wanting to see how flexible Maya is, Riley climbs off of the pretty blonde's lap, grabbing her legs and lifting her legs from her thighs until her torso is coming off of the bed, spreading her legs wide while she raised her butt up so it's almost above her head while grabbing her ankles so she could be in the piledriver position.

Riley leans down and starts licking Maya's dripping wet slit. Maya began to moan softly from the feeling of Riley's tongue touching her pussy. Riley looks down and gazes into Maya's ocean blue eyes while she spreads her thin pink pussy lips open and pushed her tongue in and out of her tight pink hole. Wanting to experiment something new on Maya, Riley stops tongue-fucking Maya's pussy and moved her tongue down to her tight little asshole and began rimming her.

"Ooh, Riley." Maya cooed.

Riley grinned as she continued to rim the beautiful blonde while playing massaging her clit for a bit, then went back to licking her clit for a few minutes until she starts tasting a bit of liquid leaking out of her vagina.

"Riley, I'm gonna cum! Ahhhh!" Maya screamed, squirting her juices in her mouth while Riley happily laps up her juices. As Maya lies down on the bed trying to recover from her intense orgasm, Riley gives Maya one last lick and lies down next to her cuddling into each other's arms. After a few minutes of cuddling, Riley and Maya cleaned up and got dressed before Riley's parents and Auggie come home.

"So, what do you want to do today?" Maya asked.

"I want to spend some time with my girl." Riley said wrapping her arms around Maya's waist and kissed her on the lips.

 **And that was** _ **Steamy Shower**_ **. I hope that you liked that steamy Rilaya story. Next time, it's going to be a threesome story of your choice: the** _ **Fuller House**_ **story with Jackson/Ramona/Lola called** _ **The Watcher Joins**_ **, the** _ **Lab Rats: Elite Force**_ **story with Bree/Oliver/Skylar called** _ **A Taste of Oli-Pop**_ **, the** _ **Faking It**_ **story with Amy/Karma/Liam called** _ **Double Trouble**_ **and the** _ **Girl Meets World**_ **story with Riley/Lucas/Maya called** _ **Lucas' Fantasy**_ **. If you don't know what they're about, here's what they're about.**

 _ **The Watcher Joins**_ **: Jackson joins Ramona and Lola after watching their hot lesbian show.**

 _ **A Taste of Oli-Pop**_ **: Wanting to get Oliver's attention, Bree and Skylar give him a hot show before letting him join in and have some fun with him.**

 _ **Double Trouble**_ **: An alternate version of the threesome scene from the season one episode Three to Tango. What would happen if Karma didn't run out of the threesome?**

 _ **Lucas' Fantasy**_ **: After having dinner with Farkle and Smackle, Riley questions Lucas if he ever thought about having a threesome with her and Maya. Lucas dreams that he's having a threesome with his wife Riley and her best friend Maya.**

 **Which one of these four ideas do you like? Don't forget to review this story (No rude comments, please be nice and no flames) and I'll see you guys next time. Till next time my fellow readers.**


End file.
